Servant of love
by xNueve
Summary: ArgxUs inspirado en la cancion de Vocaloid 'Servant of the Evil'. Argentina se entera de que los Aliados van a traicionar a Alfred. ¿Cómo hacer para evitarlo?


Argentina x USA , inspirado en la cancion de Vocaloid, "Servant of the Evil"

Vocaloid no me pertenece, tampoco Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia. Lo único que en esta historia Martín tiene los ojos celestes como America. Sino tengo que cambiar toda la historia y…no xD no lo especifico en ningún momento, pero para que no haya confusiones, lo aclaro.

Lo había escuchado por la radio. Prusia ya no era oficialmente un país, decisión tomada por los Aliados. Se preguntó como estaría Chile por la noticia, ya que sabía que su vecino siempre le había tenido cierto afecto al prusiano.

Él, por su parte, estaba viéndose a escondidas con Estados Unidos. Nunca lo habría imaginado, pero se enamoró perdidamente del norteamericano y el norteamericano, sin darse cuenta, fue cautivado por Martín.

Argentina, preocupado por Chile, fue a visitarlo para ver si necesitaba su ayuda.

Al llegar a la casa de su vecino y hermano se encontró con un deprimido Chile. No vio lágrimas, pero si tristeza en sus ojos.

-Ya pasó Manu…-dijo Argentina abrazando a su hermano.

-Si weón ya lo se…pero solo…no puedo acostumbrarme a que el no esté…-respondió Chile en los brazos del argentino. –Y el próximo es Estados Unidos…-

A Argentina se le salió el corazón con la boca. ¿Cómo era que Inglaterra, su amigo*, no le había dicho nada a él y si al chileno?...sabría el algo de su relación con el americano?

-Q-Que!...como que el próximo!—

-Si po, me dijo Inglaterra el otro dia, al final los Aliados esos lo van a traicionar y se irá con Rusia como…Pru…sia…ya deben de estar yendo para la casa del gringo ese a buscarlo.-

-E-Eh…me tengo que ir Manu, te vengo a ver otro día, si?—Así se despidió de su hermano con un último, fuerte y rápido abrazo.

Argentina salió corriendo a buscar a su amado. Corrió hacia la casa de Estados Unidos lo más rápido que pudo, tanto como sus piernas le permitieron. Corrió y corrió y no se detuvo por ningún motivo. No iba a permitir que se lo llevaran y menos que terminara como el pobre Prusia.

Golpeó la puerta incansablemente, era de vida o muerte. Finalmente Alfred le abrió, extrañado por la actitud hiperactiva del argentino, se tiró en los brazos de éste para luego besarlo.

-Martiiiiiiiin! Hi!—saludó el norteamericano.

-Hola. Vení, apurate, te tengo que decir algo—Y empujó a America dentro de la casa.

-Q-Que sucede, my love?—preguntó Alfred.

-Te van a traicionar los Aliados, te van a entregar a Rusia como hicieron con Prusia. Pero…yo no lo voy a permitir…-

-WHAT!...No, Iggy no podría entregarme! Es…mi….—balbuceó America.

-Como tu hermano? Si, Alemania era el hermano de sangre de Prusia, y sin embargo…-En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de unos vehículos estacionar en la puerta de la casa. Eran los otros Aliados.

-La puta madre, llegaron…-dijo Argentina.

-Q-Qué haremos?...Iggy, como pudo ese inglés…Oh no, qué haremos! I don't wanna die!—Sollozó America. Argentina se miró un momento en un espejo y luego a Alfred. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Alfred toma, ponete mi ropa, dame la tuya y escondete en donde no te encuentren.—Le dijo Argentina. America lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo la ropa del otro en sus brazos. En ese momento sonó un estruendoso golpe en la puerta. Argentina no lo esperó y comenzó a desvestirlo él, para ponerse su ropa y anteojos. En verdad parecía Alfred. Alfred reaccionó y se puso las ropas del argentino de prisa.

-No te preocupes, somos iguales, nadie se va a dar cuenta—dijo y besó a Alfred lo más tiernamente que pudo. Se escuchó otro golpe en la puerta. –Andá a esconderte, dale-. Alfred lo tomó entre sus brazos estrechándolo en un abrazo y le susurró un "Will you be ok?" a lo que Martín contestó "Si, ahora dale, andá" y Alfred se escondió en un pasillo secreto que había en su casa para emergencias como ésta. A través de un agujero podía ver todo. Martín les había abierto la puerta a los Aliados.

-Alfred. Venimos por ti.—le dijo Rusia, amarrándolo de las muñecas y tirándolo al piso. El verdadero Alfred se mordió la lengua para no gritarle alguna grosería a Rusia.

Martín luchaba contra las ataduras, pero Rusia lo hizo parar dándole un puñetazo en la cara.  
-Deja de hacer eso!. No me gusta cuando se niegan. Pero de ahora en adelante…no te negarás a nada.—dijo sonriendo Rusia, y con un pañuelo blanco amordazó a "Alfred".

Sobre la mesa, curiosamente estaba el traje que había usado Alfred en la batalla contra Inglaterra. Alfred lo había estado contemplando, como siempre que trataba de hacer limpieza. A Rusia se lo ocurrió cubrirlo con eso, para…"recordarle" aquella batalla. Lo hizo levantarse y le dijo

-Ahora, eres parte de Rusia. Ya no eres Estados Unidos de América. Te llevaré a casa y jugaremos un poco…hasta que no puedas mas—dijo sonriente Rusia.

-Vamos, despídete de tu casa y camina—Martín dio una última mirada a la sala, y con lágrimas en los ojos susurró

-I will always love you, Alfred—y Alfred, leyendo los labios argentinos, susurró desde su escondite entre lágrimas y sollozos

-I will always love you too…Argentina—Y vio a su amado Argentina cruzar el umbral, deseando poder haber hecho algo, deseando poder haberse salvado el mismo, pero por sobre todo…deseando poder encontrarse de nuevo… en otra vida aunque sea…con su querido Argentina.

*: En ese entonces, era la época del modelo Agroexportador, donde Argentina producía materia prima e Inglaterra la manufacturaba, asíque podría decirse que en ese tiempo fueron amigos.


End file.
